mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
8 bit
8 bit or Adventure Ponies! is a promotional video parody from The Hub for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The promo was uploaded to The Hub's YouTube channel on May 3, 2012 and to The Hub's website around May 7, 2012. The Hub's website later released a playable version of the video game featured in the promo, Adventure Ponies!''__TOC__ Synopsis A title card which reads ''Adventure Ponies! The Video Game is displayed on a television set. Pinkie Pie stretches into the frame and begins playing the game, itself highly reminiscent of the 8-bit era console games (particularly the Atari 2600) of the late 1970s and early 1980s while a robot-voiced announcer narrates the action. Playing characters from the Main Six, Pinkie defeats a dragon, the hydra from Feeling Pinkie Keen, and Discord from The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2. After winning the game, the announcer reminds viewers to tune-in to "Saturdays, on The Hub" with the tagline "It could happen!" Adventure Ponies Adventure Ponies is a promotional online Flash game for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic launched at Comic-Con 2012, available on Hubworld. The initial Comic-Con version requires the user to enter the promotional code "HUBMLP8BIT". The game features all six main characters in an "8 bit" videogame blocky art-style and music, styled similarly to the game depicted in the "8 bit" commercial. The game is a side-scrolling platformer which is divided into six levels. At first the only character available is Twilight Sparkle and each successive pony becomes available after completing the six levels with the previous pony. Each character has a unique move that changes the way levels are completed with it. Adventure Ponies 2: Wait! There's More?! was made available on Hubworld over a year later, in early November 2013. Transcript :Announcer: Adventure Ponies! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, yeah! Hey, it's me! :Announcer: Dragon trouble! :Pinkie Pie: Meanie-pants! Take that! :Announcer: Applejack smack! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! :Announcer: Oh no, a hydra! :Pinkie Pie: Oopsie-whoopsie! :Announcer: Rainbow Dash-ed! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Announcer: Uh-oh, it's Discord! :Pinkie Pie: Rrrgh! :Announcer: Elements of Harmony, unite! :Announcer: You win! :Pinkie Pie: Best game ever! :Announcer: My Little Pony, Saturdays, only on The Hub. It could happen! Gallery Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Happy Pinkie.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Gaming Pinkie.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie at her TV.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Applejack and dragon.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Applejack defeated dragon.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Applejack Smack.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie celebrating.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Rainbow Dash vs Hydra.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Sonic Rainboom.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Rainbow Dashed.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial A wild Discord has appeared.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Twilight vs Discord.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Growling Pinkie.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Energy Blast.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial You Win.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie Victorious.png References